


Pretty Haircut

by angelspidey



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, AU, Custodians of the Chronology, Dark Humor, Don’t Judge Me, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Magical Creatures, Maybe - Freeform, idk they like killing, idk what else, it’s almost two am, yes this is called pretty haircut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 03:06:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelspidey/pseuds/angelspidey
Summary: The Custodians of the Chronology have a bet going. Also, Nate and Ray are a disgustingly cute couple.





	Pretty Haircut

**Author's Note:**

> so uh. this thing is a mess i wrote in half an hour at one am. i just wanted to write steelatom bc there is a definite lack of ficus for them and i felt like writing one of the au timelines. also i can never bring myself to write something serious so. this happened. at one am. did i mention that bc it’s important pls don’t judge me. also ITS NOT EDITED. bc i’m lazy and impulsive so yes i posted this exactly two minutes after writing it.

Ray laughed as he fired his gun at the monster in front of them. There were screams from the crowd around them, but they were ignored. He felt elated as it’s dead body dropped to the floor and Nate clapped him on the back. “Nice one!”

   

There was a grunt from his other side “Damn it, I wanted to kill that one!”

  

“Sorry Mick this one goes to Ray!” Nate said gleefully “Another point for team pretty haircut!” he and Ray high fived and Mick just glared and shoved his gun back into its holster. “Whatever. I’m still ahead. I killed that selkie last time.”

 

Ray smirked, “Just wait we’re going to catch up to you, I think Gideon said there’s a mermaid wreaking havoc sometime in the 1800s and my boyfriend happens to be a great swimmer.”

 

Nate draped his arm over Rays shoulders, smirking as well, “We are so going to win this bet!”

 

Mick turned away, already walking back to the ship, “Well then come on you lovesick idiots let’s go! I can’t wait to kill this fish and keep the minotaur head for my room. It will look great hanging above my desk.”

 

Nate slid his arm down from Rays shoulders and they rushed after him, “See, another reason we should be getting the minotaur head! Above the desk is a terrible place to put it!”

 

“Yeah!” Ray agreed, slipping his hand into Nate’s as they walked back into the ship “When we win and get the minotaur head it’s going right above our bed.” Mick ignored them and  walked to the kitchen, “I need a beer before we go to find this stupid fish. I don’t want to argue with you guys anymore, you’re a disgustingly open couple and it disturbs me.”

 

Ray straightened his back and smiled “Thanks!” he called at Micks retreating back, “This couple is going to beat you though!” Nate laughed and patted Rays back, “Come on let’s go get the spears out, I’m thinking we should kill this one in a more creative way,” Ray smiled widely at the idea, “We are so going to win that minotaur head.”

**Author's Note:**

> there just has to be more steelatom fics in the world. i’m sorry this trash had to be a part of it, but i am eating scraps right now. please. someone feed me more steelatom. 
> 
> come find me on tumblr too!!!! my url rayofsunshinepalmer here’s a link too it as welllll i need more steelatom friends!!   
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/rayofsunshinepalmer


End file.
